


Lost - Side: Phasma

by LadyEtcetera



Series: Lost and Found [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Starkiller, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Badass Phasma, Character Death...?, F/F, People know what Phasma looks like, picks up at the end of TFA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEtcetera/pseuds/LadyEtcetera
Summary: After waking in the trash compactor, her only thought was to flee the Starkiller Base.But when things got calmer, she realised. You weren't there.But you were strong and she knew it.It was her job to bring you back.
Relationships: Phasma (Star Wars)/Reader, Phasma (Star Wars)/You
Series: Lost and Found [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784167
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Lost - Side: Phasma

**Author's Note:**

> Phasma's branch! Kylo and Hux versions are there too, feel free to read them! They're gonna be a biiit similar but there WILL be some divergence. I can't write the same thing three times, anyway. It felt terrible.
> 
> Can be a standalone, but would be great if you read the first part of the series (MAYDAY) to see what you (the reader) is up to!
> 
> (Also also, does it help prevent people bashing my articulation if I start the fic by saying English isn't my first language? Asking for a friend)

She woke up with a start.

Getting thrown into the trash compactor wasn’t the greatest experience. Her stormtrooper armor helped absorb the fall, though. She was thankful for that.

The first thing she felt after waking up was a great earthquake. She knew First Order engineers had installed a geo-thermal stabiliser on Ilum, preventing any and all earthquakes, tectonic and volcanic alike. Something was wrong, her instinct told her. She needed to get the hell out of the planet.

Digging herself out of the piles of trash, she found a janitor’s exit. She noted thankfully that her captain’s codes could unlock the door. She had been provided command-level access cylinders as she was technically probably just a rank or two lower than General Hux - she had decided that she wanted to stay low on the ranks so she could steer clear of all the boring politics - but it went missing. It probably fell out of her pocket when she fell from the chute. She made a mental note to tell the engineers to render the cylinder unusable, once she got back, of course.

What greeted her was not the boring gunmetal grey hallways she was used to seeing. Instead, she was seeing red. Klaxons blaring, loud noise piercing her ears. Red strobe lights blinding her eyes. All this despite the helmet she was wearing. She ran as fast as she could to the hangar, hoping that not everyone had left. Or at least hoping that she could arrive before the entire planet collapsed.

Phasma counted herself lucky. The last ship was just about to leave when she had arrived. She was lucky that an engineer had spotted her bright chrome-plated armor in the midst of all the chaotic red. She was lucky that the hangar had not split in two yet.

At the moment, she was saved.

As the adrenaline died off, she started to realise how she hadn’t seen or heard of you yet. It didn’t really matter, as everyone had been busy evacuating. But now she had been wondering. You had been in charge of logistics, so she should have been able to see you at some point somewhere. Especially because there would have to be alot of resource reallocation. Perhaps you were just busy going around the ship dealing with your job. She decided to check up on you later after her medcheck.

* * *

After being cleared of any injuries - she had been relatively unharmed, though she stinked like crazy - Phasma made her way to her temporary quarters to change. Dropping her entire armor for cleaning, she opted to put on a regular First Order officer uniform. She didn’t like this. She couldn’t hide her expressions without her helmet. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her access cylinders and headed over to the hangar again.

There, Phasma noticed several of your coworkers. One of your closest coworkers, Lieutenant Gauss, was standing beside a console, holding his datapad and barking orders to his subordinates. She decided he was probably the best person to ask.

“Lieutenant Gauss.” She heard herself call. Her voice sounded different without her helmet and voice modulator. Gauss looked over his shoulder and looked surprised to see her. Of course he was. While people knew what she looked like, she had never really shown her face this way. Not only that, she was wearing a regular uniform. It was odd by all means.

“Captain Phasma!” He exclaimed, quickly snapping into a perfect salute. At the dismissive wave of her hand, he dropped his arm and relaxed. “What can I do for you, ma’am?” He asked. That’s good. He went straight to the issue.

“Have you seen Captain (L/n) anywhere?” Phasma asked, keeping her face as impassive as it could get. She was nervous, but she wasn’t wearing a helmet, so she had to keep her sabacc face. Clenching her fist, she prepared for the answer.

“No, ma’am. No one has seen her since Starkiller. I can check her status for you if you like? There’s a database for all logistics team. Maybe she’s been sent to a different ship.” Gauss explained, and Phasma was sure he had seen how pale and anxious she looked, otherwise he wouldn’t have offered much. Especially because he had much to deal with already. But Phasma nodded. She needed to know for sure. If you had been on another ship, then so be it. As long as you were safe, she wouldn’t care much.

“Alrighty, here we go.” Gauss mumbled, tapping rigorously on his datapad. The tall captain sneaked into his personal space, peeking at the datapad. Internally mumbling a prayer despite not believing in any form of deity. Gauss typed your last name, and Phasma could see the familiar face. Your face.

Tapping on the face, Gauss could see a complete profile of you. Phasma noticed how it noted all your achievements and past assignments too. She watched as Gauss scrolled to the bottom of the file to check on your current position. Phasma could feel her heartbeat getting stronger and stronger.

‘Current status: MIA’

It took her all to not drop then and there. Trying to remember to put on her regular sabacc face. Keeping herself steady.

“Thank you, lieutenant.” Her voice sounded strange even to herself. She stepped back, and left. Her gait mechanical. Her pace slow.

* * *

It felt like forever before she finally reached her quarters. After closing the door for privacy, she sunk to her knees.

You were gone. Possibly dead.

No.

Not yet. She wouldn’t accept that. Phasma knew you were strong. She knew you wouldn’t die that easily. You were a fighter. You would somehow find a way to survive. You would definitely do everything to live.

And that meant it was her job to make sure you were found.

With newfound strength, she found herself rising up, ready to order her stormtroopers to look for you. She would find you, no matter where you were. Or her name wasn’t Phasma.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments and kudos would be replied with love <3
> 
> Also, tags. Please. Teach me how to tag. Thanks.


End file.
